


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Kink Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, Hybrid AU, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Yifan, dom!chanyeol, handjobs, hints at future relationships, king bingo, puppy!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun gets called away on an unexpected job and asks Yifan to watch his pet for him. What he didn't tell Yifan was that his pet is an excitable hybrid named Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on my Hogwarts AU, but trudging through! Also I'm working on chapter three of my Hybrid BTS AU, so that should be coming along as well!

“I cannot even begin to describe how good he was, Jonginnie! I am surprised that I can walk a straight line after that.”

The last thing Yifan wanted was to come back from his lunch break and be subject to his coworker’s loud, obnoxious re-telling of his weekend’s sexual escapades, but when he walked back to his desk and found Luhan perched on it, he knew that it was an unavoidable part of his day. 

“Will it make you go away faster if I ask you about your weekend, instead of ignoring you while you bug me endlessly?” The tall Chinese man asked his blond coworker as he settled in behind his desk, straightening the mess that Luhan had probably made while maneuvering his body onto Yifan’s desk. 

“Not a chance.” The little man laughed. “But really, Yifan, his name’s Minseok and he's short, but he's got a dancer’s body, not to mention dancer-worthy hips. He fucked me literally the whole night, I don't get to sleep until just past five thirty this morning, and when I woke up he had made me breakfast.”

Kris rolled his eyes, but inwardly smiled, knowing that Luhan easily fell for the smallest hint of kindness and domesticity after satisfying sex. And from the extent of which Luhan continued to gush about his night in _graphic_ detail, Yifan could guess that it was more than just _satisfying_ sex. Though he knew it was most likely in vain, he hoped that Luhan would just sink his hooks into this man and keep him close to anchor the blond Chinese man down. Luhan was far too flighty for his own good (or anyone's really), and Yifan always was the one who ended up consoling him when he broke up with his current man. 

After a thoroughly exhausting afternoon of dealing with Luhan and Jongin, that had Yifan quite exhausted by the time he got back to his apartment, he was all too happy to just slip into the shower and rid himself of the heat and sweat that a long day inside of the office had gained him. The hot water turned to cold after he cleaned himself and he relished in a few moments of delicious chilling coolness seeping through his skin and into his bones. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen to get something cold to drink before his body overheated again. Oh how the bitter scorching summer days really took a toll on the community, Yifan not excluded. 

Safe in the privacy of his own home, Yifan had no qualms with shedding his towel and going commando in the summer heat. He slumped into the couch, turned on the TV and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. Absent-mindedly checking his notifications, he found several missed calls and a voice message. Thinking that it was either his mother or Tao again, he played it. 

From: The Obnoxious Diva  
To: GalaxyWuFan _Hi, Yifan-hyung, it's your beloved Baekhyunnie from next door! Sorry to bother you, but I've been sent on a short business trip to Busan and I won't be back until tomorrow evening, and my regular dog sitter is sick right now, so she can't come over and feed my dog, so I would really appreciate it if you could go over to my apartment and feed him for me, thanks, hyung!_ another beep and the second message played directly after the first. _Also, his name is Chanyeol, hyung. His food is in the pantry, make sure he drinks plenty of water, and doesn't get too hot! He gets excited easily and he's extremely friendly, so he’ll want to cuddle you. Payment is free food and you'll get companionship for a bit instead of being by yourself like always._

Yifan groaned, throwing his head back against the head of the couch and exhaling heavily, trying to think of a way to somehow excuse himself from the obligation he now felt like he had towards Baekhyun and the pet that Baekhyun apparently had gotten recently and not told Yifan about. Before he could figure out a solid reason to reject Baekhyun’s plea, another message began to play. 

From: The Obnoxious Diva  
To: GalaxyWuFan _One more thing, hyung, in case you're still trying to think of a way to get out of doing this for me, do remember that my air conditioning is ten times better than your own, and you're welcome to spend your free time at my apartment while I'm gone. Chanyeol expects his food around seven and any other time when he's hungry, he'll let you know, so please don't starve my pet._

The final message ended and Yifan let his phone drop to the couch next to him, mulling over the options in his mind as the TV played on in the background. Glancing at the time, he winced when he realized that it was well past nine thirty and Baekhyun’s pet was likely starving already. Half an hour later he was fully dressed and letting himself into Baekhyun’s apartment. It would have been sooner, but he had to sprint down to Junmyeon’s office and explain the situation before the land lord’s son handed over the key to Baekhyun’s apartment. 

He slipped his shoes off quietly, ears perking up at the sounds of muffled whines and small, distressed barks coming from the direction of the kitchen. “Chanyeol?” He called hesitantly, wondering if the dog responded to his name or not. 

Apparently so, because a sudden flurry of excited barks and yips broke out and the sound of crashing had Yifan wincing, flinching back when the door to the kitchen was flung open and an excited, barking tornado burst out, crashing across the floor and ending up blinking owlishly up at Yifan from where it was lying by his feet. 

The first thought that flew through Yifan’s mind, also decided to fly right out of his mouth, which happened to be gaping at the sight of a gangly-limbed, brown-haired boy lying on the floor, his fluffy tail hesitantly wagging and his floppy ears laying at funny angles. “You're a hybrid.” Yifan could hear the shock in his own voice, and was sure that it also showed on his face. 

“And you're not Baekhyun.” Yifan didn't know if he was more surprised by the fact that Baekhyun’s pet was in fact a hybrid, or the fact that Baekhyun’s hybrid seemed to be a sentient being even like a human, if it weren't for that borderline-creepy grin on his face (not that Yifan had any room to talk about creepy grins, his own having been compared to a shark before), and with the wiggling appendage attached to his ass and the brown ears on his head. 

“My name is Yifan, Baekhyun was sent out of town on a business trip, he asked me to take care of you while he was gone.” He said, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet and pulling his lips up into a small smile. 

A brief moment of uncertainty crossed the puppy’s expressive face, before it melted away into a somewhat passive look. “Are you going to feed me?” He asked, pushing himself to his knees and fisting a hand in the leg of Yifan’s shorts, his tail wagging excitedly again. “Baekkie hasn't been home to feed me today, so I'm so hungry! I tried to get it for myself… But I kind of made a mess.” Yifan struggled to not laugh at how cute and pitiful the hybrid looked when he curled in on himself, probably afraid of a scolding.

Okay, it's just a hybrid, it's okay, Yifan, pull yourself together. It's not like it's a monster or something, all you have to is feed it and make sure it doesn't get too hot. The internal encouragement only helped a little. “It's okay.” Yifan said calmly. “Just show me and I can help you clean it up.” Apparently happier than before, Chanyeol scrambled up and padded back the way he had come, motioning for Yifan to follow him. 

Much to Yifan’s horror, the kitchen looked like an actual tornado had swept through it, not a puppy hybrid tornado. The likelihood of that actually happening was below zero percent, so Yifan couldn't only assume that it had, in fact, been Chanyeol that made a horrific mess of Baekhyun’s kitchen, the guilty look that the hybrid was wearing did nothing but confirm his suspicions. 

“What the hell happened in here?” He swore, taking in the mess of milk, flour, sugar and a half-empty bag of chocolate chips lying on the floor, the majority of the other half scattered around the room. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “You said a bad word!” He gasped, pointing at Yifan like he had just confessed to murder. 

So it was going to be a little more difficult than previously thought. “What does Baekhyun usually feed you?” He finally asked, deciding to get one thing done at a time, the cleaning could be done later.

By the time Yifan had Chanyeol happily fed and had managed to somewhat clean up the horrendous mess left behind by the hungry puppy, it was nearing eleven and Yifan was sweaty and tired all over again. Chanyeol came in and helped Yifan with the dishes, talking endlessly the whole time as he played with the dishes in the rinse sink and ended up just sitting on the floor and giggling to himself as he played with some bubbles that he had stolen from the wash sink. It was cute. 

After getting over the initial shock of finding out that Baekhyun had a hybrid, and that said hybrid was excessively happy, playful, and extremely touchy, Yifan found that he rather liked Chanyeol. The puppy’s boundless energy faded slightly as the clock made its rounds and when Yifan tried to leave and go back to his own apartment for the night, he had wrapped his body around Yifan’s leg and begged him to stay. A few words of persuasion, a promise of control over the television, and the lure of the comfortable coolness of the air conditioner had Yifan’s resolve tumbling like toy soldiers.

He ended up sprawled on the couch, shoes and jacket discarded, clad in loose sweats and a tank top, flipping through channels on the TV. 

Chanyeol had announced his intention to shower and then scampered off, only the sound of the shower running and the occasional bark or yip reassuring Yifan that the puppy hadn't disappeared or somehow harmed himself. 

It was closing in on eleven forty five when Chanyeol came walking into the livingroom, loose shorts low slung and barely hanging on his angular hips, hair wet and curly as it bounced and flung little droplets of water down his shirtless body. Yifan’s eyes bugged and he froze at the sight, his gaze devouring Chanyeol’s body from head to toe, he couldn't believe that a hybrid could be so… _sexy_. Chanyeol was practically oozing sex from his pores, from the glistening of water on his sculpted body, to the way his shorts hung teasingly low on his frame, surely Yifan was imagining a few dark curls of hair revealed there. 

Yifan jerked his eyes back to the TV when Chanyeol came and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, letting his legs fall open and leaning back to get comfortable as he focused on the show. As comfortable and relaxed as Chanyeol seemed to be, Yifan was just as tense and stiff. He was undeniably attracted to Chanyeol, that much was clear when he first saw the boy lying on the floor. But this was different. This was Chanyeol shirtless and wet, his body glistening slightly in the dim light of the TV.

Yifan was not going to get hard because of some sexy guy with his shirt off, he wasn't a teenager anymore for fucks sake! He could control his damned body’s urges. It didn't really help that he hadn't had sex in forever, and had been too busy to _relax_ for the last while as well, but he was a man. He could do this. 

His internal pep talking helped for a little while, until his ears picked up a little whine and he looked over and nearly choked on his tongue when he saw the hybrid casually palming himself through his shorts. Yifan didn't know a single fucking thing about hybrids, but he did know that trying to get off when someone else is in the room is entirely inappropriate in most all settings. But, strangely enough Chanyeol was just watching the TV, his eyes somewhat bored and yet still watching the show. 

It took Yifan a little bit to realize that Chanyeol wasn't really consciously touching his dick, just absent-mindedly, a realization that both astounded and relieved him. Yifan decided to put it over to the canine side of the hybrid and tried to ignore it, hoping that he'd stop. But now Yifan was having a bit of a problem himself, his dick filling with blood at the little sounds Chanyeol was making, and just the _thought_ of the other male touching himself next to Yifan. 

Not really sure what to do or how to deal with it, he pulled out his phone and sent Baekhyun a desperate text. 

From: GalaxyWuFan  
To: The Obnoxious Diva

_Is it normal for your pet to be grabbing his junk in full view of your visitors?_

He waited anxiously and considered tossing his phone across the room when it dinged with Baekhyun’s reply. 

From: The Obnoxious Diva  
To: GalaxyWuFan

_I forgot to mention that Chanyeol has a very active libido, and he’ll most likely try to hump your ass or thighs when he gets horny. It'd be best to just let him, if you try to fight, he'll take it as playful banter and you'll end up on your hands and knees getting fucked._

Another few seconds passed by and another messaged popped up, causing Yifan to actually toss his phone across the room. 

_But you'd probably like that, wouldn't you, hyung?_

Leaving absolutely no explanation for his actions, he stands and leaves the livingroom, intent upon taking another shower and then leaving. Maybe he'd leave the water on until Baekhyun gets back just to pay that smug asshole back for forgetting to tell Yifan that one important detail about his fucking pet. 

He walked into the bathroom, closed the door and stripped down before stepping into the shower, feeling much nicer under the water after cleaning up the disaster that had been Baekhyun’s kitchen. 

Yifan lived alone. Yifan hadn't had a boyfriend since college, and hadn't had a hookup in over a year. There was no chance of anyone getting into his apartment, so he nearly screamed when he was rinsing his body off after washing and then suddenly there were arms wrapping around his waist and something very hot and firm melting into him from behind.

Whatever scream may have wanted to escape, was abruptly cut off by a choked gasp at the hot, hard press of Chanyeol’s apparent erection between Yifan’s ass cheeks. _What was even happening right now?_ A hot, wet mouth attached itself to his neck and one giant hand began slipping too far down for what was considered appropriate. _Appropriate?_ That was a joke. There was nothing appropriate about the entire situation, especially considering that Chanyeol was literally _rutting his dick between Yifan’s ass cheeks._

He grabbed at Chanyeol’s hand, trying to stop the hybrid from touching him any further, but a warning growl was muffled against his neck and he froze. He found himself pushed up against the shower wall, his nipples stiffening upon contact with the cold wall, while his hips were pulled back against Chanyeol’s dick, one large hand was curled around his waist and gripped his still mostly hard erection, pumping him in time with Chanyeol’s rutting. 

The shower was hot, and Chanyeol’s breath was hotter, ending up overheating Yifan all together in the most wonderful of ways, his legs nearly going weak at the onslaught of pleasure given to him. He could feel the thickness of the hybrid’s cock rubbing firmly between his cheeks, the hard, veiny surface brushing up against Yifan's delicate rim and making the human gasp out a moan into the cascading water. 

Taking the weak, helpless sounds as encouragement, Chanyeol sped up his motions, tongue laving patterns into the smooth column of Yifan’s neck, his hand jerking the human off quickly. Suddenly Chanyeol stilled, crushing Yifan back against him and grinding his pulsing cock forcefully against the human’s ass as he came. The thick, wet heat of the hybrid’s release spattering over his back surprised Yifan and caught him off guard, and then abruptly he was cumming into Chanyeol’s hand with a strangled shout. 

Yifan came down from his high with the feeling of Chanyeol’s hand carding through his hair and one wrapped around his waist to support him in his hazy state. “Hmm, that was nice.” Yifan found himself murmuring, feeling too nice to be embarrassed about how quickly he had came. He barely registered that the shower was going cold. 

Yifan had literally just let the hybrid get off by grinding against him, so he didn't really think things could get much worse than that, so he let the hybrid do as he wished, which happened to be washing Yifan head to toe and then tugging him out of the shower to wrap him in a towel and dry him with it quickly. With little to no resistance, Chanyeol then led Yifan into what was presumably his bedroom, stripping the towel away and pushing the tall man down onto the sheets. 

Yifan expected another round of furious humping his ass, but Chanyeol just lay down with him and pulled him back against the Hybrid’s warm chest, spooning him until he fell asleep. Yifan didn't even have the state of mind to bother arguing the point that he should have been the bigger spoon. 

Yifan dreamed of many things, but all of it centered to a wet heat against his neck, the feeling of laying on a heating blanket. He woke up blearily and realized that Chanyeol was still asleep, and he was mouthing at Yifan’s neck lazily, _in his sleep_. And Yifan thought that he had weird sleeping habits.

As quietly and carefully as he could, he got up and padded out of the room and into the kitchen, his stomach leading him to get some food inside of him and fast. He didn't really care of Baekhyun got angry at him for eating his food, he wasn't exactly happy with the little prick. Yifan wasn't unhappy that he had gotten off with a gorgeous man the night previous, but he was still a little ruffled by it, the simple suddenness of it startling him. He didn't usually mess around with someone that he had just met.

He bent over, digging through the cupboards and producing a box of cereal to his delight. He stood up again and turned around to find Chanyeol standing there in the doorway, eyes hooded, lips parted, and completely, utterly _naked_. Yifan couldn't help letting his eyes wander down and his cheeks burned when he found Chanyeol’s cock already half-interested in the situation. 

He just stood there for a moment, rather unsure of what to do. If it had been just another guy standing there, Yifan might have advanced on him, but in the present situation he just casually took a step back, feeling the counter bite into his lower back. It was cold and he nearly yelped at the feeling of it against his skin, and only then did he remember that he was completely naked as well. He hadn't noticed previously due to being used to walking around his own home naked all of the time.

And Chanyeol had just come in, and probably seen Yifan bent over, displaying his _naked_ ass to the hybrid. Even though Yifan knew little about hybrids, that was a clear invitation for any species. It screamed a welcoming for sex. And Yifan really wasn't against the idea of the hybrid was wanting that. He was hot, like really hot, and not even in the sense that the summer heat was already warming the house, Chanyeol was all long limbs and lean muscle and a thick cock framed by a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair. Okay, so Yifan had zero objections to Chanyeol’s advances. 

Yifan was still contemplating what he should do when Chanyeol began walking towards him. The sight of the handsome man stalking towards him, all playful innocence gone and replaced with animalistic hunger, it made gooseflesh rise on Yifan’s skin, and a flood of heat to flare up under his skin. He shivered and the box of cereal dropped, forgotten, to the floor. 

Chanyeol crowded Yifan in against the counter, slotting a leg between his thighs and leaning down to steal his lips in a mindblowingly hot kiss. It was wet and a little sloppy, but it was everything that Yifan needed, and he briefly regretted not getting laid in a while because he was so excited about this and it was obvious that Chanyeol could tell. Hands, such big hands were roving all over his skin, touching him everywhere, and Yifan didn't even bother to think that his hands were relatively the same size, that fact was irrelevant. 

Yifan gasped into the kiss when Chanyeol grabbed two giant handfuls of his ass, squeezing the firm globes and casually skimming the pad of his index finger down between his cheeks and over the tight little pucker there. He pressed against it, feeling the muscle give slightly to his finger, and Yifan broke away to bury his face in Chanyeol’s neck, mouthing at the hot skin that tasted of sweat, and soap, and just Chanyeol. 

The next few moments were kind of a blur for Yifan, but the next thing he knew, he was bending over the couch in the livingroom, gasping and shuddering with pleasure as Chanyeol worked him open with his wet, rough tongue and his long, thick fingers. Yifan was nearly sobbing from the feelings. 

When deemed properly prepared, Yifan was turned around and found himself face to face with Chanyeol’s hard length. His salivated at the sight of it, and was more than happy to part his lips and let the excess drool out onto the thick member before he took it into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head over the delicious length to get it wet enough for easy entrance. 

It wasn't until Yifan was once again bending over the couch and Chanyeol pushed inside of him did it really register in Yifan's mind that he was having sex with a pet. With Baekhyun’s pet no less. But even once he realized it, he didn't want it to stop because Chanyeol was so big and thick and he filled Yifan up so nicely, and Yifan was just _so hard_ and aching for release, and it really had been too long since he'd been laid. 

Chanyeol was very animalistic in his lovemaking, from the frantic, harsh thrusts of his powerful hips, to the teeth lodging themselves in Yifan’s shoulder when Chanyeol reached his peak. And then there was the knot. Yifan should have known about it, but when he felt himself being stretched out and suddenly Chanyeol couldn't get out any more, and when the hybrid came the feeling of being so stuffed pushed Yifan over the edge as well. 

And then he lay there questioning every decision he'd ever made in his life, especially the one where he'd decided to take care of Baekhyun’s pet for him. The same decision that had ultimately ended up with him stuck under a heavy hybrid for over half an hour because Chanyeol didn't want to get up and Yifan couldn't move due to the hybrid’s dick literally being _stuck in his ass_. 

He thankfully was able to get free and cleaned up, clean up the house, kiss Chanyeol for a good long while, and then bid the hybrid goodbye and hide back in his own apartment before Baekhyun got home. 

He was lounging back on the couch and watching a movie later the night when he got a text from Baekhyun. He opened his phone and read the message, a dark blushing spreading up his cheeks. 

_Hey, hyung! Thanks for taking such good care of Chanyeol! He was really happy when I got back and asked when I was going to be going away again. He wants you to be his full-time sitter now, so if you're interested just let me know. (And I know you are, hyung, my whole apartment smells like sex and Yixing told me that you guys weren't quiet, these apartments have thin walls) See you next time! -Baekkie and Chanyeollie_

Sometimes Yifan hated his neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> bangtansugamin@tumblr


End file.
